Electronic devices typically make use of both analog and digital signals. An analog signal is a continuous signal which may assume any value. A digital signal is one in which may assume one of a discrete set of values. A signal may be in the form of an electrical current or a voltage. Electrical current is the measurement of the flow of electrons. Voltage may be defined as the difference between electric potential at two given points.
Electronic circuitry often includes devices for transferring analog signals into digital signals and vice versa. For example, a Digital-to-Analog Converter (DAC) may be used to transfer digital signals into analog signals. Conversely, an Analog-to-Digital Converter (ADC) may be used to transfer analog signals into digital signals.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.